Family Guy: Back To The Multiverse
Family Guy:Back To The Multiverse is a third person action adventure shooter for the Xbox 360,Playstation 3 and PC. It is rated M and made by Activision. The game is based off the Family Guy TV series. Plot: In this new adventure, a Bertram from an alternate universe in which Stewie never killed him builds a multiverse-traveling remote control and goes through the multiverse to build an army that will help him destroy Stewie. When Stewie and Brian decide to go find Bertram and kill him, Bertram unleashes his army on them. A couple members of this army are characters from the Family Guy TV show, such as Ernie the Giant Chicken, Long John Peter, Evil Stewie, Crippletron, and Santa's work-overwhelmed elves. Stewie and Brian follow Bertram through 7 different universes. Not all of these universes are based on the ones in the Family Guy episode "Road to the Multiverse". The first universe Stewie and Brian go to is a universe ruled by Greeks. The second universe is one that is ruled by the Amish, whom Bertram gave quick-growth seeds to in exchange for the promise that they build him a weapon. The third universe is ruled by handicapped people. The fourth universe is one where everyone is evil. The fifth universe is where pirate became dominant.The sixth universe is where there is no need for Santa since everyone buys their chrismas gifts online. The seventh universe is where the earth is invaded by giant Chickens from outer space. At the end of the game, Bertram uses a dinosaur (T-rex) and an army of himself to try to destroy Stewie and Brian. And destroy their house when the bomb on the Dinosaur's back gets close enough. But Stewie defeats the dinosaur. When Bertram falls out, he begs Stewie to not kill him and that they could rule the multiverse together, but Stewie tells him that he's not going to kill him and feeds Bertram to the collapsing dinosaur. Even though Bertram probably survived, he is no longer a threat since he no longer has a multiverse remote. The Griffin Family is happy that Stewie and Brian are okay, but Brian worries that another Bertram will come from another universe and try to destroy Stewie and Brian. Stewie says that will depend on how much money the game will make them. Gameplay: Players control Stewie and Brian in an adventure that pits them against Stewie's evil half-brother, Bertram. ''Back to the Multiverse''features both co-operative and competitive multiplayer modes built around the characters. Extra challenge levels, multiplayer maps, costumes, and playable family guy characters are unlocked through gameplay.to unlock them you have to beat levels. Reception: Giant Bomb\1\5 IGN\6\10 Official Xbox Magazine UK did not give it a final score, instead its review was a questionnaire in which the reader could score the game themselves, with the final score out of ten being decided by how many boxes they ticked, the final box being "I'm a frothing imbecile who deserves nothing of value in my life." The review concluded that the game was for "no-one. Not even people who like the TV show" and "These writers hate humanity." The only positive mention given of the game was "It certainly looks the part." Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Third Person Shooters Category:Third Person Games Category:Adapted Games Category:Games By Activision Category:M rated games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PC Games Category:Downloadable Games